


Berena prompts

by HartKins



Category: Holby City
Genre: AU, Date Night, F/F, Island - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Shelter, Stray daydreams, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartKins/pseuds/HartKins
Summary: Prompts given by danceswithcows01 on Tumblr





	1. Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Bernie is Serena's shelter from the horrible storm.
> 
> Definitely AU.

Bernie & Serena’s day had been going great. They did an appendectomy right after lunch and was checking on patients when it happened.

The phone at the Nurses station rang and Bernie had a weird feeling in her stomach that something wasn’t right.

“Ms. Wolfe, it’s for you,” Lou, one of the nurses said as she handed her the phone.

“Yes. Thank you, Mr. Hanssenn, I will,” she replied before hanging up the phone. “Ms. Campbell, may I see you in the office, please?”

“Of course,” Serena replied. She could tell Bernie was not alright and it scared her. “What’s going on?” she asked once they were in the office with the door closed.

“There’s an active shooter in the hospital. The whole place is on lockdown.”

“Oh my god. What do we need to do?” Serena was now terrified. Bernie was scared as well, but she had to be brave. It was her duty to keep everyone on AAU safe.

“We need to move as many patients as quickly as we can, starting with the ones closest to the door.”

They quietly notified the staff and began moving patients quickly. They had to remain calm as to not scare their patients and risk further injuries. 

Once the patients were moved and the AAU staff safe, Bernie & Serena crouched down behind the desks in their office away from the locked door.

“I’m so scared, Bernie,” Serena whispered as she shook in Bernie’s arms.

“I know. I’m right here. I won’t let anything happen to you,” she said as she hugged Serena tighter, her entire body almost on top of her, like a shelter in case bullets started flying.

When they heard the shooter on the ward, both of them held their breath, fearful that even their exhaling would give them away.

Suddenly the door handle was jiggled and someone was stood by the door, but neither Bernie nor Serena moved an inch, meaning they couldn’t get a glimpse of who was behind all of this.

When they finally heard heavy footsteps walking off of the ward, Serena nuzzled into Bernie’s neck and began sobbing.

“Shhhhh, it’s okay. They’re gone,” Bernie said as she kissed Serena’s head and rocked her.

They sat there on the floor for, what felt like hours. Bernie was imaging what could’ve happened on the other floors, to her friends and colleagues because she knew what guns did to people. Deep down, she was thankful shots were never fired on AAU or near it because of the mild PTSD she had. However, if they were fired, she knew her number one priority was to protect Serena and keep her out of harm's way because she loved her with all of her heart.

Bernie & Serena let out a breath they didn’t realize they were holding an hour later when someone unlocked the door to the office. They were both shocked when they found out that the assassin was Fredrik Johanssen. And they were deeply saddened to hear that Jac & Ollie had been shot and that Raf was left for dead in the elevator.

Holby City Hospital was never the same after that tragic day, but the love Bernie & Serena had for each other was stronger than ever.


	2. Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie & Serena have an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is and a lot of it is inaccurate, but enjoy!

Bernie & Serena were lost at sea. Of course, they were. Leave it to Berenice Wolfe, retired British Army medic, to steer their brand new boat the wrong direction.

Both Bernie & Serena were officially retired from their respective jobs and had been married 6 months when they decided to invest in a boat and do some sight-seeing. It wasn’t that fancy of a boat, mind you, but Bernie was quite pleased with the one they picked out.

The trip had started out great, sailing out into the ocean, the waves rocking the boat slowly and lulling the two asleep. When Bernie woke up nearly 2 hours later, all was not okay with the world.

“Serena. Serena, wake up,” she said to her wife while shaking her to make her get up faster.

“Have we arrived back at the dock? Are we done sailing?” she asked as she rubbed her eyes and slowly adjusted to the bright sun.

“Not exactly. We’re uh, we’re lost,” Bernie said hesitantly.

“Lost? What do you mean lost?” Serena tried not to panic.

“I don’t see trees or anything anywhere.”

“Oh shit. This is turning into Gilligan’s Island, except there’s no boat expert like The Skipper.” Serena didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the situation.  
“No, but you have The Professor in female form,” Bernie said as she moved her hands from her head down to her toes and giving Serena a wink.

“This no time for jokes.” Serena rolled her eyes.

“Right, sorry,” Bernie said. “What do you suppose we do?”

“Well, seeing as you’re more of a ‘boat expert’ than me, I think you would be better at answering that question.”

“Uhhh, okay. Let me pull up the compass on my phone and see which direction we’re facing,” Bernie said as she grabbed her phone from her backpack. “Funny, I never knew this existed until a couple of months ago when Jason & I were building that bookcase in the den,” she laughed. “Okay, it looks like we’re pointing north. Which means we are getting further away from the docks.”

“Oh shit.” Was all Serena could reply with.

An hour after realizing their predicament, Bernie & Serena found themselves approaching a small island. Bernie thought it was best to keep heading north instead of turning around. Serena was hesitant about the decision, but she trusted Bernie.

When they got to the island, they walked around to see if there was any civilization, which unfortunately there wasn’t. The next step was to try to get a phone signal and ring for help.

As supper time approached, they began preparing for their first meal as castaways. Bernie started a fire because why not? While Serena went searching for food. She ended up finding a bunch of berries and edible plants. Bernie, the macho army medic that she was, caught some fish. She was thankful they packed fishing poles on their trip.

After a filling supper, Bernie & Serena grabbed stuff off the boat and made a bed under some trees not far from the shore and laid down and cuddled to keep warm.

“If you were to describe yourself as one of the characters on Gilligan’s Island, which one would you be?” Serena asked Bernie as they watched the sun setting.

“Obviously, The Professor,” Bernie grinned.

“Why obviously?” Serena asked while furrowing her brows, trying to wind Bernie up.

“I’m smart, I know how to handle tough situations, and I’m macho,” she replied while puffing out her chest and showing off the muscle in her arm.

“Oh, right,” Serena laughed. “You’re also attractive like The Professor,” she winked.

“What about you?” Bernie couldn’t hide the blush in her cheeks.

“Ginger. I’d be Ginger.”

“Ew, no. Why Ginger????” Bernie was not a fan, clearly. “I mean, apart from _sometimes_ dressing like her, I don’t see how your personality is anything like hers.”

“Okay, then who would you describe me as? Mrs. Howell?”

“No! Mary Ann. You’re smart, kind, a good cook, and I think you’re cute like her. I’d love to see you dress like her someday,” Bernie winked and raised her eyebrows at her wife. Serena gave her a deep eye roll. “I’d rather you be the Mary Ann to my Professor than the Ginger.”

“You just answered the big Gilligan’s Island questions, then.”

“What questions?” Bernie was confused.

“You think Mary Ann & The Professor belonged together instead of The Professor & Ginger.”

“Oh yeah. The Professor & Mary Ann definitely should’ve gotten together. They made the most sense. Gilligan was too much of a child for Mary Ann and Ginger was too self-absorbed for The Professor. She just wanted to be adored because she thought she was God’s gift to men and that’s not you at all,” Bernie said as she kissed Serena’s cheek.

“Good. I thought Ginger was superficial and vein. Glad to know we’re on the same page and don’t have to have a huge argument about it,” Serena said as she hugged her wife.

“Argument?”

“Yeah, I guess people used to get in fights about the relationships on that show.”

“Haha, don’t you mean the ships? Get it? Ships?” Bernie laughed.

“Oh my god, you’re something else, Wolfe.” Serena rolled her eyes for what felt like the billionth time that day. Bernie and her puns were gonna be the death of her.

“You still love me though, right?” Bernie grinned.

“Yes, I love you,” Serena replied and kissed Bernie on the lips.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms as the waves crashed in the distance.  
The next morning they got up to try to figure out how to get back to the docks. Bernie was finally able to get a signal and called the resort they were staying at to let them know where they were.

About 4 hours after they called, they saw the water police pulling up in a massive boat, much bigger than theirs. Bernie decided she wanted to drive their boat back herself and the police had no problem with it. They navigated her in the right direction in case she lost sight of them and a quick hour and a half and they were back to where they started.

Bernie & Serena made the decision to give up boating for a while. Their overnight stay on a small island traumatized them enough. They were glad for the experience, but they didn’t want to risk getting lost again. They sure knew how to start their retirement off with a bang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame my friend [Markaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markaleen/) for this fic. I still love her though!
> 
> Also, MAP not MAG or Pringer!


	3. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie & Serena have a special night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is fluffier than I usually write! I didn't plan on it, but I liked how it turned out!

Bernie & Serena decided to go on a date. They hadn’t been on one for 2 months and 3 days. How did they know it had been that long? Their daughter, Taylor was 2 months old and the last date they were on was the night before Serena went into labor. Their daughter was a handful before she was even born, making her mother go through painful contractions for 36 hours before being born via c-section. Ever since then, she had kept Bernie & Serena busy 24/7. Sleep was non-existent in the Wolfe house. They needed this date, even if it was for only a couple of hours.

When Bernie had mentioned to her parents that she & Serena needed time to themselves, she wasn’t expecting them to babysit, but they were more than happy to watch their first granddaughter.

“What time are your parents getting here?” Serena asked Bernie as she was struggling with the clasp of her necklace.

“Half 5. Need help?”

“Yes, please,” Serena smiled.

“You look beautiful,” Bernie whispered in Serena’s ear and kissed her neck and shoulder after she hooked the necklace.

“No, I don’t. My stomach is still huge and I can barely fit in this dress because my breasts are engorged,”

“Oh, love. You had a baby only 2 months ago. It takes a while for the baby weight to disappear,” Bernie said as she wrapped her arms around Serena and caressed her tummy. “And your breasts are engorged because they’re feeding our daughter.” Her hands moved up and cupped Serena’s breasts gently, knowing how sore they were and receiving a moan from Serena.

Just as Bernie was about to turn Serena around and kiss her, the doorbell rang.

“Hi, mum. Hi dad,” Bernie said when she opened the door.

“Hi darling, where’s our granddaughter?” Bernie’s mum said as she lightly pushed Bernie out of the way.

“The cot,” Bernie laughed.

“You know your mother, always preferred babies over adults,” Bernie’s dad winked as he walked in and hugged his daughter. “Where’s Serena?”

“Upstairs getting ready.”

“Hi Robert, Hi Teresa,” Serena said as she walked down the stairs, greeting her in-laws. “How are you guys?” she asked, hugging them both.

“Great. Excited to spend some time with little Taylor,” Teresa grinned as she bounced the baby.

“Let me show you everything,” Serena said as she led them into the kitchen.

After Serena went over all the instructions--notes written all over, everyone made their way back to the sitting room.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Serena asked, grabbing her purse and breast pump bag, just in case. “We will probably be back in 2 hours.”

“Yes, we will be fine. No, you two take your time and have fun. I don’t want you back until at least 8:30, got it?” Robert said to them. “Teresa won’t give up Taylor until then anyway,” he joked.

“Okay, as long as you’re both sure?” Bernie chuckled.

“We’re sure. Aren’t we, sweetheart?” Teresa cooed at the baby still in her arms.

Bernie & Serena gave more hugs and their thanks before hugging and kissing their daughter a hundred times.

“You two better get going before you miss your reservation.” Robert got up and tried to shoo them out the door.

“Okay, we’re leaving!” Bernie chuckled.

“Call us if you need anything!” Serena shouted walking down the front stairs.

“Your parents are wonderful,” Serena sighed when she got into Bernie’s car.

“Yeah, they are,” Bernie smiled. “You’re wonderful, too,” she said as she leaned over and kissed Serena on the lips.

“Mmmm, you too,” she hummed against Bernie’s lips.

“I can’t believe I was pregnant the last time we were here,” Serena said as they walked towards the door of the restaurant. They decided to go back to where they had their last date, for the memories. An Italian restaurant with an extensive wine list that Serena had ordered from a handful of times.

“I know. Little did we know our daughter would kick start labor 7 hours later,” Bernie laughed.

Serena chose to order the same thing she had 2 months ago because it was so delicious. Bernie, however, went with the endless pasta bowl because she knew Serena would want to sample some of them.

“Are you going to get a glass of Shiraz?” Bernie asked as she looked at the drinks list, deciding to go with a maple whiskey.

“I want to, but I’m nervous,” Serena said as she chewed on her lip.

“You can pump and dump later. We’ve got enough milk in the fridge and freezer for you to have a glass or two.”

“You’re right. Okay, I’ll have one. We are on a date, after all,” she smiled at Bernie. “I love you.” She grabbed Bernie’s hand and kissed it.

“I love you, too. I’m glad we did this,” she said as she grabbed Serena’s other hand and did the same.

“You want to call them, don’t you?” Bernie asked Serena. She could tell Serena was getting fidgety and was constantly glancing at her phone screen while they were waiting for their food.

“Yes. Is that bad?” she cringed. “I mean, obviously they’re great with kids. They didn’t do too bad of a job with you,” she winked.

“Ha! No, I get it. It’s our first baby. I want to call too if I’m honest,” she admitted. “Maybe we can text them? Make it look like we’re not paranoid.”

“We’re not paranoid! We’re new parents!” she laughed. “But I don’t see any harm in just texting them.”

“I’ll do it now.” Bernie took out her phone and sent a quick text to her dad because she knew he would be the more honest one of the two.

_Hey dad. Just wanted to make sure everything was going okay._

_Everything is great! Your mum is feeding Taylor right now. How’s dinner?_

_Good. We’ve ordered and now we’re waiting. Thanks again for everything :)_

_Of course, darling. Anytime you & Serena want some time to yourselves, just let us know._

_Thanks, dad. That means a lot. Love you x_

_Love you too, bug x_

“Okay?” Serena asked once Bernie put her phone down.

“Yep, she’s eating right now.”

“Right on time. I’ll pump when we get home.”

“You know, my parents said we didn’t have to rush back. Do you want to go on a walk after dinner? Or are you in a hurry to get back?” Bernie asked.

“I’d love to go on a walk. I feel like I haven’t gotten any fresh air in a long time,” Serena smiled.

“Me either,” Bernie chuckled.

They both enjoyed their meal and decided to get dessert somewhere else. As they headed downtown, Serena decided to pump on the way to keep up with Taylor’s routine.

They spent 2 hours walking around and got dessert at their favorite cheesecake shop before heading back home.

“We’re home,” Bernie said as they walked through the door.

“Hi, guys. Have a nice time?” Teresa asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

“It was really nice. Thank you so much,” Serena replied as she put her stuff down to hug her.

“Of course, sweetie. You know we couldn’t resist spending time with our granddaughter.”

“Was she good for you?” Serena asked.

“She was on her best behavior! She went down around 7:30, ate 2 and a half ounces and had 1 dirty nappy. She struggled with the bottle for a bit in the beginning, but soon got the hang of it.”

“Sure, she’s good for you guys, but not her parents,” Bernie joked and Serena smacked her arm.

“Yeah, we haven’t given her that many bottles yet since I’m still on maternity leave. If she’s hungry enough, she’ll give in,” Serena said.

“We best get going,” Robert said as he hugged his daughter. “Call us if you want to do this again.”

“We will. Thanks, mum & dad.”

Once Robert & Teresa left, the two women headed up to their room, checking on their daughter along the way.

“Thank you so much for tonight, Bernie,” Serena said as she started to undress. “I really needed it.”

“Of course, love, but the night isn’t quite over yet,” she said as she reached for the zip on Serena’s dress and pulled it down.

“Ew, you don’t want to have sex with this, do you?” she asked, gesturing to her body once she stepped out of her dress.

“I sure do!” Bernie lunged for Serena and gave her a big hug before she kissed her lips hard and lead them to their bed.

Serena sat down on the end and let Bernie remove the rest of her clothing. When Serena’s leggings were removed, Bernie kissed her way up Serena’s legs, making sure she didn’t miss an inch of skin. When she got to the top, she pressed a kiss to Serena’s curls before continuing up her body.

“Please,” Serena gasped when she just missed her clit.

“Patience, love,” Bernie grinned and continued her path. She pressed a feather-light kiss to Serena’s c-section scar. She knew how Serena felt about it. She had spent almost every morning reassuring Serena that she was still beautiful and that the scar didn’t affect how she saw her.

Bernie & Serena hadn’t been too intimate since before Taylor as born. Serena wasn’t much in the mood while she was pregnant and they had to wait a while afterward because of how sore Serena was. Bernie never minded, she knew she could show Serena how much she loved her in other ways without being intimate.

When Bernie got to Serena’s lips, she kissed them and quickly her tongue gained access inside Serena’s mouth. Her hands made their way from Serena’s waist up to her swollen breasts, cupping them and thumbing her nipples.

“Bernie,” Serena gasped as she pulled her lips away.

“You okay?” Bernie asked with a worried look on her face.

“Yeah, they’re just really sensitive and sore.”

“I’ll be gentle.” Bernie kissed Serena’s lips again before standing up. “Scoot back for me,” she said as she followed closely behind Serena, settling between her legs again.

Bernie showed Serena so much love, using her tongue, fingers, and words. By the end of the night, Serena felt better about how she looked and how Bernie looked at her. She knew Bernie loved her and the way she looked, it was her hormones that made her doubt everything.

Bernie & Serena’s first date night as parents went great and even though they loved their daughter, they couldn’t wait to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I had a hard time getting started because I haven't written anything in 2 weeks. I'm planning on getting at least one more fic out before posting my fic for Berena Remix.


	4. Stray daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie daydreams about Serena while in Nairobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first fic I've written since they found Bernie's body and it hurt a little.

June 1, 2018, found Bernie Wolfe still in Nairobi. The trauma center was set to open on July 23rd and Bernie was so excited to run it with the co-lead that was also her partner.  
As she sat at her temporary desk in the building, she thought about how much fun she & Serena were going to have. She had been there for several months so she knew all of the great places. She couldn’t wait to take Serena to her favorite restaurants, her favorite ice cream shop that had the best raspberry ripple. She couldn’t wait to take Serena to one of the national safari parks, for her to see all of the wildlife that Nairobi was known for. She knew that work always came first, but the amazing views and natural beauty was going to blow Serena away.

Bernie sat there for a good 10 minutes staring at a wall with a smile on her face. She really and truly loved Serena Campbell. A small tear escaped Bernie’s eye the more she thought about her beautiful partner. Her heart ached to be so far away from her, leaving this last time was really hard. She longed to run her fingers through her newly grey hair, which she loved because it made her look sophisticated.

Wiping the tear off of her face, she opened her laptop and looked at flights to Holby, she couldn’t take it anymore.

When she found cheap flights for June 11th, she resumed her daydreaming. She wanted to surprise Serena because she loved seeing the shock on her face. She did that one other time after Serena left Holby and it was the cutest thing ever.

She knew she had to at least tell someone that she was coming, in case Serena decided to leave Holby for some reason. Or, should anything tragic happen to herself, she would want Serena to know that she had planned to see her. She decided that Donna Jackson would be the best person to tell. Jason would probably ruin it, plus he had Greta and their unborn baby to worry about.

‘10 days,’ Bernie thought. Just 10 days and she would be on her way to see Serena. Soon her arms would be full of Serena Wendy Campbell, and she couldn’t wait.

Going to sleep that night was tough, she couldn’t stop thinking about Serena. The way she looked, the way she smelled, the way she looked at her when they were making love. A shudder went through Bernie and she had to stop herself. The next time she talked to Serena on the phone or Skype, she had to make sure to not blow her secret. She would have to come up with other things to talk about in the meantime.

Bernie finally drifted off to sleep while images of Serena in her arms as they slept danced in her head. The next 10 days were going to be hell, in her opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm torn between wanting to write happy Berena fics or sad ones to match how I'm feeling. Or possibly angry ones? Like where Serena dies because I agree with Cameron, it's her fault Bernie left and then died. And because I dislike Serena so I think I'd find killing her quite thrilling. Don't hate me for what I'm saying and how I'm feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember what all happened during those episodes so I put my own twist on them. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
